850
Quentin and Amanda make plans to leave town, however Quentin finds his portrait is missing. Synopsis : Evening comes to Collinwood at the turn of the century. A dark storm begins to blow in from the sea, almost as if it were meant as a warning to the two who mean to escape from their tangled lives. Amanda and Quentin make plans to leave on the 6pm train for New York, but Amanda is hesitant, unsure about whether Charles Tate told the truth about her not being human. Later, a furious Reverend Trask demands to know why both Amanda and her belongings are no longer at Collinwood, raging that he knows that Quentin is the source of all evil at Collinwood, and vowing to rescue Amanda and destroy Quentin. While saying goodbye to Nora in his room, Quentin's portrait disappears before his very eyes. Recognizing that this may signal that he may once again be under the curse of the werewolf, Quentin gives Nora a letter for Amanda, explaining that he may not be able to meet her on the train platform. Quentin, thinking that Tate may have caused the portrait to disappear, goes to his studio and a struggle ensues. Trask intercepts Quentin's letter and goes to Amanda's room at the Collinwood Inn, where she confesses to Reverend Trask that she intended to make him fall in love with her. Trask's denial of his lust for Amanda exposes Trask as a hypocrite. Nora tells Quentin that Trask took the letter and he races to make the train. Memorable quotes : Rev. Trask: You know something about this, Quentin! : Quentin: Well, I take pride in knowing something about everything...not much, but something. ---- : Rev. Trask: Where are you going? : Quentin: To my room! Am I allowed, teacher? : Rev. Trask: I am not satisfied with your answers. : Quentin: That's too bad. : Rev. Trask: I have proof of your perfidy, Quentin, I will make your life miserable. : Quentin: You make my life miserable just by existing. ---- : Amanda: Reverend Trask, you’re a hypocrite! And I don’t have time to listen to your lies! : Trask: Lies! MY lies! : Amanda: You live them! Dramatis personae * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Donna McKechnie as Amanda Harris * Roger Davis as Charles Delaware Tate * Jerry Lacy as Gregory Trask * Denise Nickerson as Nora Collins * John Hallow as Railroad Station Master Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 851. * This is the eighteenth episode with no pre-Barnabas cast members, and without Jonathan Frid, the sixth episode with an all-post-Barnabas cast. Story * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Charles: Now I control Quentin Collins; Quentin: (writes letter). * TIMELINE: Day 324 begins, and will end in 855. 4:45pm at start of the episode. There is one hour and fifteen minutes until Quentin and Amanda leave for New York as planned. Amanda will be at the rectory until 5:45pm. 5:25pm: Nora attempts to leave Collinwood. 5:40pm: Gregory arrives at the rectory. Bloopers and continuity errors * Someone coughs from off-screen when Nora is talking to Quentin. * When Nora and Trask are talking near the front door, Jerry Lacy is standing in shadow with no light on him. * When Rev. Trask is knocking on the door at the rectory, he is in a hallway that leads to the doors of the main room. In the previous episode (849), when Julia opens those same doors to let Count Petofi in, the doors lead directly outside. * During Quentin and Charles' fight, Charles falls to the floor next to the couch. The couch is pulled away from him. It's clearly a stagehand who does it because Quentin is standing over Charles and didn't do it. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 850 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 850 - Proof of Your PerfidyCategory:Dark Shadows episodes